Soldier's daughter
by Latalia
Summary: Some one requested that I did a bunch of fics like my Butterfly Kisses one (shameless plugging)....so here they are! This one is of course Heero's.


song1 It's the way he looks at you   
That says to me   
This isn't over 

Ashley's keen brown eyes watch with a glimmer as she watches her family match up in a game of basketball. Heero is low dribbling the orange sphere, a madly giggeling girl on his arms. Facing off against the matching duo is a teenage boy remarkably resembling Heero, though with Ashley's deep toned skin> 

From the outside looking in   
You see there's nothing sacred here   
Nothing sacred   
You can bend   
But you can't break 

Heero's trying to look stern and displeased with his daughter, who stands with a sunken head before him and a bruised cheek. Heero breaks in after only a few seconds of her puppy dog gaze and sorry features. Sweeping her up in his arms with a mock roll of his eyes, she grabs him around the neck and hugs till his cobalt eyes bulge.. > 

For the reasons out of our control   
You try to make it roll   
Like a dice away   
But you say that you're all empowered here   
This is obviously not clear enough   
To me 

Ashley and Heero are in a heated discussion, his fists balled up tightly and strand of hair out of place on her head from their shared screams.   
In the doorway of the kitchen in which they are arguing, a young girl leans up against the doorframe with one small chubby hand and sucking on her free thumb.   
A hand firmly grabs her shoulder, turns her with a talon like grip, and leads her back down the hall to the children's room. > 

You can bend   
But you can't break   
Hey little girl keep dancing   
Hey little girl keep dancing alone 

Ashley is washing dishes with her two dark haired children, the trio has a nearby radio cranked as they go about their kitchen task. Ashley's at the front of the sink, her voluptuous hips swaying back and forth with the beat as she dips the dirty dishes in bubbly water. Lee is at her immediate right, their shoulder's brushing as he head bangs to the same tunes, retrieving the dishes from Ashley's murky water and then rinsing them with the sink nozzle. He then gently passes them to Epyon who embraces them with her tiny hands wrapped in a drying towel, who's head bobs to the side as she tries to imitate her older brother. Heero is laughing full force at the sight ahead of him from his place on the living room recliner. > 

'Cause there's not enough time in your day   
To keep you here. 

Heero is tossing in his bed violently, grasping with white knuckles at his bed sheets and panting with his dreams. His teeth are clenched shut and sweat beads decorate his brow. Ashley leans up over him and pats his fore head with her comforting palm, a worried expression on her lovely face as she goes through another of Heero's memory fits.   
In the bed down the hall Epyon sits straight up in her bed, listening with a dark face at the commotion coming from her parents room. >   
  
The soldier's daughter   
Did your daddy   
Did your daddy hurt you   
  
Epyon scampers down the cul de sac sidewalk to where the eldest of the Barton family is proudly walking their new family pet on a delicate leash. A small blonde colored Labrador retriever puppy. Epyon's blue eyes widen as Latalia offers the younger girl to hold the puppy...> 

Did he make you feel bad   
Did he poison your views   
With the water he was raised on   
  
Heero is splayed out on the lush green grass in front of his house, smiling as the sun shines though the large oak trees and covers him in dark and light splatters. He sits up abruptly as his daughter's little feet sound against the ground as she runs full speed towards him.   
The smile he wore when he sat up disappears when he sees the small golden bundle of puppy in his daughter's arms. And quick flashes of the little girl from so long ago and her little dog Mary replaces ones of his own daughter. Both with the same vivid blue eyes. > 

Oh your father's son says hang on   
Hang on   
Hey little girl   
Keep dancing   
Hey little girl   
Keep dancing alone 

Epyon joyously tries to show her father the new Barton addition, even as he cold stares at her with a look of pure horror. She shoves the small puppy in his face till the two touch noses.   
Epyon jumps back and screeches as Heero's arm lashes out and he back hands the dog away from him, sending it sprawling against the ground a few feet away. Heero jumps to his feet and runs away from the scene, his eyes full of tears. He can't even stand to look at his horrified daughter.   
Later:   
Epyon flings herself on her bed face first, burying her tear soaked face into her pillow and pounding it with her balled fists. Lee watches from his bed across the room, and automatically speeds to comfort his sister. Rubbing soothing circles on her back and offering his shirt sleeve for her to wipe her eyes on as she retells the cruel incident with the puppy. > 

'Cause there's not enough time in your life   
To stay here   
So over the hills he'd climb 

Liam smiles cooly at Epyon, who is tramping down the steps from her home and making her way to his much older form in the car. She clambers in the front seat and he instantly covers her lips with his, entangling the two of them together even as her father death glares from the living room window. Heero watches the red headed nineteen year old kiss his fifteen year old daughter with extreme distaste, glowering at the fact that he happens to be Duo Maxwell's son. >   
  
Just to see her there in time   
Just to watch the sun shine through her dress   
Epyon listens with wide eyes to the pastor before her, swallowing lumps in her slim throat as she listens to the age old words.   
'Do you, Epyon Tempest Yuy, take this man, Liam Solo Maxwell, to be your loving husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?'   
Epyon looks to the man with frightening caramel eyes to her right, and then wrenches her head over her shoulder to where Heero slumps in the bench behind her.   
He waits endless seconds before giving her the warmest smile he can conjure up, then a quick 'go on' nod of his head.   
She smiles at him, mouths the words 'I love you', and then plasters a self confident smile and turns back to the pastor with renewed courage.   
'I do.' > 

The sweet soldier's daughter 

Heero watches his daughter say the infamous last words, then takes a quick glance across the isle to where the budding Maxwell clan is seated. He and his old time friend exchange a curt nod and equal smiles as their children unite. > 

The sweet soldier's daughter 

*   
  
Author's rants~ Okay, I'm kind of disappointed that this one wasn't quite as sweet as the Butterfly Kisses one. But then again, no matter how much of a family man Mr. Sadistic becomes, he and his spawn couldn't really pull of sweet and heart wrenching.   
I like it none the less. Ashley, I love you girl!   
I don't even know where I found this song, it works frighteningly well though. I mean, common' 'Soldier's daughter'?! Did they plan that out or something?!   
Scurey. 


End file.
